inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Sorano Aoi
Sorano Aoi (空野葵) is a manager for Raimon and Raimon (Chrono Stone). Background Aoi is Matsukaze Tenma's childhood friend as shown in the bonus ending of the third game. Tenma and Aoi are shown to be close friends. According to the bonus ending, she first met Tenma when he was practicing with the Inazuma KFC members. She also appears to be his neighbour. Appearance Aoi has short, dark blue hair and light blue eyes. Her school uniform consists of a white shirt with a pink ribbon, indicating that she is a first year student, and a blue pleated skirt. Meanwhile, her school's sweatshirt is pink in color and looks similar to Aki's sweatshirt. Personality Aoi is shown to be a very friendly person. She also appears to be a great friend of Tenma, and acts like a sibling to him. She also acts as a good manager for the team, and she cares for the team a lot. Plot (GO) Aoi is one of three new managers of Raimon's soccer club. She knew that Tenma wou ld be in the soccer club when she heard the word "soccer". Later she became the manager of Raimon GO. She went to Tenma's house a lot along with Shinsuke to celebrate Raimon's victories. In Episode 14, She along with Aki, went to the riverbank's field bringing lunch for Tenma and the others. Later during the afternoon she and Aki were watching Shinsuke practicing and were cheering for him. In Episode 24, she went there along with Kariya and they all laughed at the hissatsu name that Kariya mentioned. And that happened again on Episode 25 when Kariya tried to named a hissatsu tactic. In Episode 32, she appeared along with the other managers to accompany Tenma and Shinsuke when they practiced. In Episode 37, she get surprised when Tsurugi brings out his Keshin, Kensei Lancelot, in order to help Shinsuke to bring out a keshin. She tells him stop, saying that Shinsuke couldn't even block hissatsu shoots like Sonic Shot and Sidewinder, but he ignored her and proceeded using Lost Angel. She later was surprised as Shinsuke was able to draw his keshin out, Goseishin Titanias. In Episode 41, she delivers the Captain's armband to Tenma. In Episode 45, she along with Tenma were seen having flashbacks about their past. In Episode 46, she sits beside Tenma and Tsurugi while watching a report about Raimon in the television. Later she, along with Seto Midori and Yamana Akane, appear in TV as Raimon soccer club's manager. Then, she mentioned that she wanted to be like Otonashi Haruna when she grow up. Plot (Chrono Stone) In Episode 1, she pulled out Tenma from Shinsuke. She still recognizes Tenma, but she forgot about the soccer club and its members. She told Tenma that she was joining the calligraphy club. Apparently her memories were also interrupted by Alpha and ended up living in a parallel world where soccer wasn't introduced to her knowledge though she still remembers Tenma, even after meeting him, in the normal parallel reality, in a Inazuma KFC practice. In Episode 3, she told Tenma that the club practice was starting. Tenma asks her, if it was practice for the calligraphy club, in which Aoi answers that it was practice for soccer club. She also met Fei and Yuuichi that were standing beside Tenma. Then, she told every member of the soccer team that they had guests, meaning Fei and Yuuichi. In Episode 8, she stopped Tenma and the others from training to get their Keshin Armed because they had gotten too much damages from the previous battle against Team A5. Later, when Shuu's aura was fused with Tenma, she was seen worrying about Shuu and ran to help him. Later she was seen impressed by Tenma's Keshin Armed. In Episode 10, she was seen talking to Daisuke about the Scriptures of the Champion. In Episode 14 , she was seen teaching the others to dance at first, then Okatsu taught them how to dance correctly. She and the rest of the Raimon team got arrested at the end of the episode. In Episode 19 , she was seen talking to Jeanne and told her that they can be friends. .]]In Episode 27, Aoi was seen the soccer battle between Raimon and Zanak Domain. After Tsurugi scored a goal with a Keshin Armed shoot, she was seen taking care of Okita Souji as he fell on the ground and began to cough. As he thanks her, she blushes. Shindou then asked what happened, and Daisuke told them that this mostly be because that the power that Zanak gived to him dissipated. Movie Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon. Aoi appeared in the GO movie with the rest of the Raimon's team, but she was imprisoned in God Eden, maybe by Kibayama since he is the main antagonist of the movie. At first she was imprisoned along with Kidou, Haruna, Akane, and Midori. They managed to escape, but due to saving Akane's camera, she was caught again. She was then imprisoned in a cage in the stadium where the match was held. The bars were broken by the chain shoot between Eternal Blizzard and Koutei Penguin 2gou by Raimon. She lost her balance and fell. However, Ichino and Aoyama managed to save her. Game appearance Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven GO *'GK Burning Catch' *'GK Burai Hand' *'SK Assist!' *'SK Catch Plus 20' Trivia *The meaning of her surname is sky field, from the kanji sky (空), field (野). *The kanji of Aoi's given name translates into a hollyhock, a type of flower. *Her seiyuu, Kitahara Sayaka, sings the ending theme songs for Inazuma GO Yappa Seishun, Kanari Junjou, Hajike-Yo!!, and Natsu ga Yattekuru. **Kitahara Sayaka also sings "Yume no Katamari", a song in Inazuma Eleven GO the Movie: The Ultimate Bonds Gryphon. **She also sings "Aijou Jounetsu Neppuu", the ending song of Inazuma Eleven GO Dark version. *Her character song is "Minna no Tame ni" (For Everyone's Sake). Navigation Category:GO characters Category:Managers Category:Raimon GO Category:Chrono Stone characters Category:Goalkeepers Category:Raimon (Chrono Stone)